The Band of Seven
by Bloodberry of Sleepless Nights
Summary: Bloodberry: I'm posting this one. This is a Jakotsu x Bankotsu roleplay that Sleepless Nights and I did. I play Bankotsu and she plays Jakotsu. Enjoy!


Jakotsu wasn't feeling calm today, that was for sure. He felt strange. Instead of craving Inuyasha, he was craving someone else. He wasn't the type to hide things, so he decided to make some blunt intentions on his target. Jakotsu walked with a little bounce in his step over to Bankotsu, smiling. "Hey, you did great with that raid. You must be worn, hm?" He then worked his hands up and down Bankotsu's back. "How about a massage?"

Bankotsu look at Jakotsu. He knew there would be a catch. "Sure." He said, and watched to see what Jakotsu was really up to, too tired to ask him abruptly and get in a big fight.

Jakotsu smiled and began to put more force into his hands, this time more gently, that time more forceful. He loved the sensation of feeling Bankotsu's tense skin under his hands, almost his control.

Bankotsu began to relax. Jakotsu was very calming this evening. Secretly, he liked it when Jakotsu touched him, for reasons unknown, and he loved the feeling of Jakotsu taking control of him. He decided it was just because he trusted him more deeply than anyone. Yeah, that was it. They were the highest level of soul brothers. He rolled his head to get the tension out of his neck and looked at the fading sky. They would need to camp here for the night. After giving a few quick orders to the other five, he laid on his belly and let Jakotsu have his way. Just this once.

Jakotsu tried putting a bit more force than usual into his hands to see if he could probe a reaction out of Bankotsu, so he would feel more reassured that he was the one in control. He dug his fingernails into Bankotsu's back just lightly enough not to hurt him, but enough to barely make him flinch.

Bankotsu flinched. He hadn't expected that. He looked up at Jakotsu with a withering glance and let it go. His trail of thought was lost when he saw Jakotsu's eye tattoo's. Lately he was having stronger and stronger urges to stroke them. He had also thought something that disturbed him. When he had looked at Jakotsu he had thought 'Jakotsu is so beautiful'. He would never admit that to Jakotsu though. His new feelings were disturbing and unsettling. He needed to get up and go help the others, but he was powerless to do anything but lay there and feel his feelings get stronger, his body get hotter, and his mind turn to goo.

Jakotsu turned his head in interest. He felt troubled thoughts stream from Bankotsu's mind. "You know, you don't have to be so quiet." He mentioned. He was so used to Bankotsu boasting about his achievements or plotting his new ideas for a raid or assassination or massacre and what-not. His eyebrows knitted. He didn't like this new quiet Bankotsu.

"I'm sorry. Lost in thought I guess." He shook it off. "I did pretty good in that raid. huh? I'll take down that Inuyasha with no sweat. Then I'll go back and kill Naraku and take his shard of the jewel." He smiled. His plan was flawless. No way Inuyasha could defeat him.

Jakotsu chuckled to himself. "I'm sure you will, brother. The world is powerless to you and your strength." Jakotsu gave Bankotsu a smile, although he may not have been able to see it.

Bankotsu's feelings overruled his conscious mind. He rose. "Don't call me brother," he said before he realized what was happening.

Jakotsu's heart fell. He looked confused. "What...? Bro-uh, Bankotsu, is something troubling you?" Jakotsu was lost. Bankotsu had never called him out like that before.

Bankotsu was shocked that he would say such a thing. "I'm sorry.... I don't know why I said that. I... I have to to go." He knew he need to be away from Jakotsu. He need to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He walked away and disappeared into the forest.

Jakotsu's heart dropped into his stomach. He hung his head like he had made a horrible, horrible mistake. He was ashamed of himself. He shrank away back to where he was, in the same spot where he just was. He decided he would wait until Bankotsu sorted out his thoughts.

Bankotsu put as much distance between him and the camp as possible. He found a small clearing that was covered in flowers. 'The perfect place of two lovers' he thought. Gah! The sickness was still infecting him, even when he was away from Jakotsu! He sat down under a tree and tried to sort out his thoughts. He felt hot all over, especially in some..... unmentionable areas. He tried to figure out what he had. Then he realized, he loved Jakotsu. The deep level of affection and trust he had felt for Jakotsu had deepened and morphed. That was why he had asked him to not call him brother. Brothers did not fit how he felt. He knew he would have to hide it from Jakotsu. He could to let him know. He headed back to camp, subconsciously he remember the path. He might need it later.

Jakotsu sighed and waited for Bankotsu. He had already established the fact that he loved Bankotsu long ago. He had spent many nights crying himself to sleep over it, so the sadness was nothing new but still nothing pleasurable by any means.

Bankotsu emerged to find the camp ready. He decided what he must do. He went to the shelter he shared with Jakotsu, and began to move out his bed. He hoped that Jakotsu did not show up. This would be hard to explain without telling the truth.

Jakotsu heard rummaging around the camp, and thought that it was an attempted burglary. Quietly, he pulled out his sword and quietly snuck over to the campsite. He then realized that it was Bankotsu, but he wanted to be thorough. So he stood there still, making sure nobody was hiding there.

Bankotsu pulled his bed to the middle of the camp. He decided that he probably couldn't risk sleeping near Jakotsu. He would sleep under the stars. He hoped the sky would hold out on the rain for tonight. He looked at the sky with the fading light and determined that it wouldn't rain. The sky was clear as far as you could see. He quickly looked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled out a shirt that Jakotsu wore . He could not resist taking it and breathing in its amazing smell.

Jakotsu gazed at Bankotsu from a distance, amazed by how beautiful he was, whether it'd be his irresistible chocolate eyes, his sleek, jet black hair, or his adorable trademark grin, or whatever. "I'm sorry." He whispered, accidentally a little too loudly.

Bankotsu jumped up. He dropped the shirt and drew his Banryu. He tackled the person in the shadows and held it to his neck. "State your name and who sent you or I run this through you."

Jakotsu let out a surprised and helpless yelp. "Bankotsu, stop! It's me! Jakotsu! Please! Stop!" He felt blood trickle down from his side where Bankotsu tackled him. He cringed, fearing that Bankotsu wouldn't be convinced.

Bankotsu smelled lilacs, Jakotsu's favorite perfume, and his favorite flower. He realized how good this position felt, him on top of Jakotsu. He began to get hot again. He got up. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have startled me like that." He then got a horrifying thought. What if Jakotsu had seen him smelling his shirt? That would be disastrous. "How long were you hiding? What did you see? Why were you hiding?"

"Half an hour. Long enough. I saw enough. I felt like I couldn't talk to you." Jakotsu answered in a somewhat monotone voice. "I didn't mean to startle you." Jakotsu was still depressed. He knew that Bankotsu liked him, but he didn't want to admit it. Sadly, Jakotsu turned away and walked slowly elsewhere, giving Bankotsu enough time and distance in case he wanted to respond.

Bankotsu watched as Jakotsu drifted away. It hurt. But he knew that if he told him that he would just drift away in a different manner. He would run as fast as he could for Inuyasha or someone he did love. Bankotsu sat on his bed. This was a disaster. He sat there for a long time and just thought. Finally, everyone was deeply asleep except for Ginkotsu, who had guard duty. When he was out of sight, Bankotsu snuck into Jakotsu's tent. He was so beautifully peaceful. Bankotsu leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then disappeared.

Jakotsu wasn't conscious when Bankotsu gave him that kiss, but he stirred lightly in his sleep. His eyes fluttered, but he remained totally unconscious. He probably would have cried of happiness if he were awake then.

Bankotsu wanted to sleep but he couldn't he stared at the stars, until finally, his weariness overcome him. He slept deeply and dream of him and Jakotsu, getting married, killing Naraku and Inuyasha, and going off together, living a beautiful life of killing and being unstoppable, together.

Jakotsu stirred awake finally and couldn't sleep. He was physically wiped, but mentally alert. He gave a depressed sigh, rolled onto his side, and began to think of Bankotsu again. How he could only want what he couldn't have. After a few short minutes, he began to cry. Not loud wailing sobs, but just little whimpers that one could hear if they were close enough to his tent.

Bankotsu was awakened by the light of morning. He knew the band needed to move, but could not bear to travel. He gave everyone a much desired day to themselves and headed out to his secret place in the forest, unaware that Jakotsu was watching.

After a horrible, horrible night of being alone and not sleeping despite how unbearably tired he was, Jakotsu had well lost his judgment and discretion. He stepped around the forest, stumbling as though he was drunk, faintly calling out Bankotsu's name and holding onto trees for support.

Bankotsu reached his place in the woods. He sat down and enjoyed the smell of nature. He had taken Jakotsu's shirt and was breathing it in and holding it close. 'Look at you,' half his brain said 'reduced to holding a shirt like a love sick school girl. Go tell him!' The dominant half was not ready to watch his love run for the hills. So he enjoyed the shirt and hoped one day he could tell him.

Jakotsu continued to call out for Bankotsu and tried to find him very ungracefully, often tripping over his own two feet and clawing at the dirt to help him back up. He wouldn't stop until he found his precious Bankotsu. He looked drunk, but it was really just the intoxication of the exhaustion.

Bankotsu heard his name called. At first he thought it was an allusion, but it kept on. It sounded like....... Jakotsu!!! Bankotsu ran to the sound of the voice. He hoped that Jakotsu would not stop calling his name, though now he could hear him crashing through the woulds. That was very odd. Jakotsu was usually so stealthy and quiet. Bankotsu ran and ran. He finally found him. 'He's drunk!' He thought with surprise. "Jakotsu, are you alright?" He called out and ran to his friends side, wrapping his arm around his waist to support him. Immediately the hot sensation returned, worse than ever. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No. Just mourning over a death of something that never even occurred in anyone's consciousness but mine. I swear, Bankotsu, you've made my mind collapse into itself! I've positively gone mad!" Jakotsu laughed a very unstable and eerie laugh.

Bankotsu was shocked. "Whatever I have done I am sorry for it. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I pinned you to the ground." 'Not exactly true' He thought. "Now please come with me. You need to sit down." He lead Jakotsu to his special spot and sat him down. The heat in his private parts was unbearable by then.

Jakotsu chuckled again, with that same creepy tone. "It took you long enough. If you had known how long I had been like this..." Jakotsu murmured, his voice suddenly going low and dark.

"I'm so sorry." Bankotsu didn't even know what he did, but if it caused Jakotsu this much pain....... He was a monster."Please tell me what I did. I can't correct my mistake unless you tell me what I've done wrong.

"It's not what you have done. It's what you didn't do. It's what you couldn't see. It's common that people fail to see past my masks, so in a way, it's stupid of me to be blaming you for my own mistakes. Apparently, over the past few years, I've broken my own heart. If I had slept last night, I might not have been able to be this blunt. Hell, I may not have even been able to come out here. But I wanna say it like this. Bankotsu, I love you. Everything about you is supreme and godlike. I want to love you, I want to fuck you, I want to know everything about you and be closest to you."

Bankotsu was taken back. He didn't know what to say. Jakotsu's bluntness was..... intimidating. "I love you. I want to know you in every aspect, but now, you have to sleep. Your so tired, you wouldn't even remember most of it if we did fuck." Bankotsu laughed. He placed Jakotsu's head on his lap and stroked his tattoo's. Just like he always wanted to.

In less than a moment, Jakotsu was knocked out. His sleep was deep, but even then, he still dreamt of Bankotsu. He was so happy on the inside. He had finally said what he wanted to say.

Bankotsu watched as Jakotsu slept. Five hours passed, but he did not grow hungry. He knew what would happen when Jakotsu woke up. He was excited and nervous about his first time. He knew Jakotsu was experienced and would know the min he started, so he decided to tell him outright. Now all there was to do was wait till Jakotsu woke up. He stroke his hair, his cheek, his neck. Then he kissed him on the forehead again.

Jakotsu stirred after a while, and then his eyes fluttered open. He looked up to Bankotsu with a look of love in his eyes, and his cheeks turned slightly pink when he realized how close he was to him. Jakotsu came closer, and then wrapped his arms around Bankotsu's waist and pulled himself closer, to where his face was buried in Bankotsu's stomach. "I'm sorry if I scared you before." He murmured, muffled by the robes that Bankotsu was clad in.

Bankotsu smiled and kissed his hair. "Don't be sorry. If not for you, I would have spent the rest of my life miserable. Every time I touch you, this hot sensation grows in my private areas. It would have eventually gotten so bad that I would have had to run away...." He laughed.

Jakotsu licked his lips and a mischievous grin grew on his face when Bankotsu mentioned the last part. "Mm... I like that last sentence." He murmured, nearing a little more closely and trailing a finger down Bankotsu's chest.

Bankotsu shivered in a good way. The fire turned into an inferno. He didn't know how much hotter he could get without having to extinguish it. He got up and helped Jakotsu up. "It's my turn to be blunt. I'm gonna tell you straight off, I haven't had sex before." He blushed and looked down. "Before we get started though, we both need to eat." He unwrapped a loaf of bread and broke it in half. Then he took out his water canteen. It was about noon, he guessed, by the shadows. Perfect. This would be their mid-day meal.

Jakotsu smiled. "Good. This'll give me some time to think of how I can make your first time the best." He smirked, and began to eat the bread while he thought of what he could do.

Bankotsu was not sure if he should be scared or happy. Jakotsu was the first person he had ever felt this strongly for. He had never really gotten close to anyone before. He had always been an outcast. He sat down so close to Jakotsu that their hips were touching, then he began to eat. Stealthily the wrapped one arm around Jakotsu's waist, to see how both of them would react. The fire grew hotter.

Jakotsu leaned into Bankotsu's touch, creating a rather fluffy scene. He stole a kiss on Bankotsu's cheek. He decided he'd make the scene nice and soft before he really did anything too intimate.

Bankotsu was in heaven when Jakotsu kissed him. The fire was so unbearably hot, he wanted to pull way. But he could not make himself get away from Jakotsu. He finished off his bread, and waited for Jakotsu to teach him.

Jakotsu didn't even care that he had yet to finish the bread. When Bankotsu swallowed the last bite, it was a green light. Jakotsu carefully took control of Bankotsu, pushing him against the grass. He closed the space between the two and rubbed his hips against Bankotsu's, and purred when he felt their length's brush up against one another. He then leaned close to Bankotsu and passionately kissed him, pushing against the other's tongue for dominance.

Bankotsu was taken back. His body knew what was happening and responded by his length getting harder. He would not give up the fight going on in his mouth, even if he was inexperienced. He pushed back and it felt so good.

Jakotsu slowly put an end to the battle for dominance and ran his tongue across Bankotsu's body, but frowned when he reached the neck line. "Silly me." He murmured as he removed Bankotsu's clothing in a swift moment. Then, his mouth continued to explore Bankotsu's body, not leaving an inch of skin behind.

Bankotsu moaned. This was a sensation that he had never experienced. His body was a live wire. Every touch of Jakotsu's body was magnified by ten. He ripped off Jakotsu's clothes and arched as Jakotsu got closer to the target.

Jakotsu smiled when his mouth went lower and lower, closer to where he wanted to be. To really make the sensation a memorable one, Jakotsu's tongue trailed across the tip of Bankotsu's length while his one hand massaged his testicles. He intended to make this experience a good one.

Bankotsu moaned louder. He could do nothing but arch and run his fingernails down Jakotsu's back. "I hope I'm not the only one in extreme pleasure." He thought out loud.

Jakotsu smiled. "Don't worry, love." He said nothing more as he continued to please his lover. In a sudden swift movement, Jakotsu flipped Bankotsu onto his stomach, and in an even quicker movement, he stuck his own length inside Bankotsu. He knew this might hurt some, but the pain wouldn't be long.

Bankotsu cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure. He put his palms on the ground to catch himself and to make Jakotsu go in deeper.

Jakotsu did just that, and then repeated the action. He went faster, in and out, more rapidly to command another reaction from Bankotsu.

Bankotsu moaned so loudly he was sure the camp could hear. He griped the grass and rolled his head back. "So good, so good." He whispered. "It's so good."

Jakotsu smiled in pleasure. "I know, love. It'll only get better." Jakotsu then leaned down some, still repeating the same motion, but now, he ran his hand up and down Bankotsu's member at the same rapidly pleasuring speed as he was inserting and detaching himself.

Bankotsu screamed in pleasure. His body was going up and down rapidly with Jakotsu's movement. He rolled his head back and moaned. He felt like he was going to die of all the pleasure creeping through his body. He hoped he wasn't the only one that felt this way. He realized that he hadn't even heard Jakotsu whimper. 'Great, I'm boring him on our first time. He is never going to want me again.' Still he could not bring himself to be upset. Not with the enormous amounts of pleasure coursing through his body.

Jakotsu may had been silent, but that didn't mean he himself wasn't having fun. He was just focusing. He leaned over Bankotsu, while keeping the same movement, but began to kiss and nibble gently on his neck.

Bankotsu turned his head just enough so that he could kiss Jakotsu halfway on the cheek. He felt like he was going to explode. He felt liquid trickle from his length, but this liquid was white. He did not know what it was.

Jakotsu slowed the rapid movement, having nearly worn himself out and reeling from the pleasure. "Well?" He murmured with a husky voice that dripped with pleasure.

Bankotsu exploded. The white substance came pouring out of his length. So much of it. A lot got on Jakotsu and himself and a bit got on the ground and grass. He collapsed, worn out.

Jakotsu smiled and pulled Bankotsu into an embrace, smiling weakly as he lay down next to him. "How did you like it?" Jakotsu flashed a grin.

Bankotsu looked at him. "Are you deaf and blind? I think I told you how much I liked it when I screamed with pleasure and exploded, leaking this white stuff." He smiled and kissed him with all the love and joy he felt. "I love you."

Jakotsu smiled. "It's cum, silly. I love you, too." Jakotsu hugged Bankotsu. "I can't believe this is your first time. You're incredibly attractive. I feel so lucky to be your first."

"I feel so lucky you are my first. I never got close enough to anyone to do this. I have had girls and guys chasing me for years but never have gotten to know them. I'm sorry that your fist time with me had to be a teaching session. Next time I'll do my part. Hey how come u didn't exploded cum?"

"I have self control. It'll come to you." Jakotsu smiled. "But don't worry. I enjoyed it. It wasn't a teaching lesson as much as it was an introduction. I learned a lot, but I never got to be on top before."

"So I guess in a way this is a first for you as well." Bankotsu smiled. He pulled Jakotsu to the ground and snuggled close to him, wrapping one arm around him and one leg around his waist. "Next time I'll use this lesson."

"I'm sure you will." Jakotsu smiled and cuddled close to Bankotsu, stroking his jet black hair with one free hand while the other was wrapped around his back.

"I'll make you explode one day." Bankotsu smiled as he drifted off. He kissed Jakotsu one last time and stroked his tattoo. "You don't know how much I have been wanting to stroke your tattoo." He smiled. And put his head on Jakotsu's chest, and promptly passed out. His dreams were dreams of dominance, but unlike before, he was dreaming of dominating Jakotsu. One day he was determined to be better, even if it meant really taking classes. He would make Jakotsu explode. One day.

Jakotsu smiled and rested his head against the surprisingly soft grass beneath him. He gazed at Bankotsu and how cute he looked in a deep slumber before finally falling asleep himself.


End file.
